The study seeks to identify the psychosocial impact of receiving the results of the antibody test for HTLV-III (the presumed AIDS virus). The medical community is currently debating when and how to inform patients at risk for AIDS of their test results. The debate stems in part from the unclear relationship between the presence of HTLV-III antibodies and subsequent development of AIDS. In addition, there are concerns that providing results will create serious psychological distress. The impending development of a commercial antibody test and its more widespread use has added to the urgency of gathering data on this question. The study will use both retrospective and prospective strategies to assess the impact of receiving test results on the following variables: psychiatric symptoms, psychosomatic symptoms, sexual practices, health-related behaviors, and fears of developing AIDS. Standardized psychological tests, normed for medically ill populations, will be employed and will be supplemented by face-valid questions specific to the antibody test. In the retrospective arm of the study, 50 persons at high risk for AIDS (i.e. male homosexuals) will be recruited at the time their blood samples are drawn for the HTLV-III antibody test. They will complete self-report measures within two weeks of receiving their test results (approximately 6-8 weeks after sample was drawn). The data will be analyzed to determine the psychosocial impact of negative versus positive test results and to identify factors that moderate the amount of psychological distress. Results from this pilot retrospective study will be used to design and execute a prospective study. As presently anticipated, 50 participants will be assessed psychosocially at 3 points: when the blood sample is obtained and within 2 and 6 weeks of when test results are provided. A subsample of this prospective group (N=10) will also undergo clinical interviews. Data from standardized tests of the entire prospective group will be analyzed for the effects of antibody test results on dependent measures of psychosocial functioning over time.